After all this waiting
by Wica
Summary: Finally, after all these years of fighting and chasing, Zim and Dib expressed their love for one another, but soon enough Zim is called to join a war far from Earth. "Will you wait for me to come back?" "Yes" Warning: ZaDr (Zim x Dib), mention of war, character death


Haha, I apologize in advance for this. It's so short and almost all I ever do and will write is tragic things I suppose. Next time I will submit something that's actually longer, not short like this.

Invader Zim is not owned by me, but by Jhonen V. and Nickelodeon I suppose.

Warning: Zim x Dib, character death

Please, read and review~ I'd love to hear your opinions about this (and my other stories of course).

EDIT: There is now a prequel for this one, called "Confusion".

* * *

He cried, piercingly and in public. No tears fell, since he didn't have that function in him; only grossly sounded sobs were escaping his throat. In all honesty, he couldn't care less that he was in public, wearing hardly any disguise at all. For him it wasn't in public, only he and his beloved Dib existed in his mind.

...

They had been together, as in dating, and had loved one another in every possible way for the small Irken, since love wasn't an existing feeling in his species. Both had decided and agreed to that they should lay their past behind them, all of their fights and accusing towards each other, and never speak of it ever again. They would stop being enemies and instead become friends which eventually evolved into lovers.

...

Then Zim's leaders had contacted him, for the first time after a long interval, and wanted him to leave Earth to join sides with their allies in a war far away. The farewells between the two lovers had been hard, neither wanted Zim to leave.

"Will you come back?" Dib had asked and Zim had nodded in reply.

"Yes," then Zim went silent, only to ask a moment later.

"Will you wait for my return?"

"Yes," Dib had smiled when he said his reply. They'd shared a tender kiss and soon Zim was far gone from Earth.

...

Many times during the war, Zim would have looked up at the orange sun in the rosy sky which belonged to the planet where the war was being held place. He would always wonder what Dib were doing, how he was doing and if he missed Zim. If he even remembered him.

...

His superior came into his and his team's tent once, declaring the news of their victory and the end of the war. Immediately Zim rushed out of the tent, stealing the first ship he saw and flew away from that doomed planet. He hadn't cared about the shouts from the others that stayed on the planet, screaming at the ship which Zim sat in. He was finally going back to Earth, back to Dib.

...

Zim had stood just some meters away from him, finally realizing the horrible truth about life. That one truth that he wouldn't, _couldn't,_ accept. He'd fallen to his knees, hands raised up to his face to cover his eyes as to screen off the world. His mouth opened wide in a cry, a loud and heart-breaking sound.

"Puny, puny Earth-monkey," he cried, "Why did you have to leave Zim?"

"I wasn't gone for that long and you had promised you'd wait!"

"I came back!"

He didn't receive any answer from the Earth-monkey.

...

Zim had cried in front of Dib all throughout the night until the red glowing morning sun appeared. Only then had he finally calmed down. No more choked sobs escaped his throat, no more screams pierced through the night and no more fists pounding against the ground. No movement. No sound. No nothing.

And Dib still had not replied at all.

...

During most of the day, he only sat still on the ground until he finally got up later in the afternoon, standing on instable legs.

"I'll come back in a few minutes. This time, wait here…" he whispered, throat sore from all of his yelling.

...

After a few minutes Zim did come back as he said, with a bouquet of roses in one hand.

"Before I leave you and go back to Irk and never bother you again, I will give these to you. I heard, well actually you told me so, it is a custom Earth tradition to do so." Zim put down the roses on the ground, then turned around and walked away, determined to not look back.

...

On the gravestone it said:

"Zim, I'm sorry, but I cannot wait any longer"


End file.
